Ramilies Scarlet
A great ruler's power lies not just within himself, but in those who have sworn fealty to him. Since taking his throne, Count Thorvald has taken this concept to heart and surrounded himself with powerful allies. His relationship with Lord Ramilies Scarlet is no exception, and though the passionate leader of House Scarlet and the Scarlet Husaria is the Count's junior by several decades he long ago proved his mettle and has earned the respect of the Count and of the Ostian population. The same acts that won the admiration of the Ostian people also earned him the emnity of those who were once the former empire's subjects, however. This feeling is quite mutual, and the Lord Scarlet's hatred for the Confederation of Man is well known. Mortal Years to Embrace Not much is known of Ramilies Scarlet before his embrace. He does not often discuss his early life and when he does he never reveals much, but several members of House Virguma have been able to peice together a breif biography of his life from discussions with the Count and those close to him and long hours of research. Lord Scarlet, then Ramilies Escalus, was born in a large village in what is now central Aldmarsh in 30 BTE. Though he refuses to discuss his mortal family, it is believed that they were farmers, given his extensive knowledge of agriculture. In his youth he first began his martial training and joined his settlement's militia, a force mostly used to defend against raids from neighboring settlements and nomadic tribes from the north but also effectively engaged these groups and carried out raids and skirmishes of their own. Though their arms were not of noteable quality and they were disorganized, they benefitted from excellent horsemanship and espirit de corps. Around 5 BTE Ramilies, now commander of the militia, decided that if the village were to ever be truly safe it would not be accomplished through retaliatory raids that produced few casualties. Meeting with the village council he made a radical proposal, that the next group to attack the village must be obliterated, serving as a warning for others that raids would no longer be tolerated. The council eventually agreed, resolving that from now on desicive action must be taken. They would not wait long, as a group of nomads soon raided the village. The militia killed several of the raiders and pursued the rest to their camp, where after a hard pitched battle they defeated the warriors and slaughtered those who did not escape before razing the camp. This was but the beginning of a brutal, year-long campaign in which Ramilies led the militia against beighboring villages and tribes which were either wiped from history or absorbed into the village, which continued to thrive and grow. The militia itself grew in strength until it became an army, imposing the town's will through intimidating settlements into compliance and attacking those who refused. It was during a nighttime attack on just such a village that Ramilies was first noticed by Marcus Scarlet, a vampire of Clan Rozainium who has come to Aldmarsh to investigate rumors of a war north of Ostia. Impressed by the ferocity of the human warriors and sensing an opportunity for a pawn in some now forgotten scheme, Marcus followed the army back to their home after the battle, and a few nights later revealed himself to Ramilies, explaining his nature, abilities and resources and expressing an interest in aiding the growth of the town. Ramilies knew not of Ostia, though he had heard stories of a city on the edge of the water far to the south and was intrigued. He did know of vampires however, and was understandably sceptical. Understanding this, Marcus told him to think about it, and promised to return for his answer. He did leave, but rather than returning to Ostia he located a city to the north, and while he did not find its warriors particularly skilled, they did have quality weapons and numbers that could defeat Ramilies forces. He gained an audience with their leaders, informing them of the growing threat to their south and convincing them they must quash it. Alarmed by news of the army marching south to attack, Ramilies hurredly attempted to raise more men and organize them but to little success. Desperate to prevent the destruction of his people and what he had helped build, Ramilies eagerly accepted Marcus' aid, and the vampire helped him shaped the army into a supreme fighting force, outfitted with quality weapons and horses from the south and instructing his young protoge in the art of war. When the two armies finally clashed, Ramilies emerged victorious. The victorious army pursued their attackers, marching to their lands and fighting them for over two years before totally destroying them. Over this time, Marcus became Ramilies' advisor, teaching him not just the ways of warefare but during the seven month long seige of the enemy's city before their final defeat, taught him to read and write and extolled the virtues of learning as well as vampirism. Though wary at first of his offer of Embrace, Ramilies' resolve was slowly chipped away by the promises of untold power and immortality and eventually he became Marcus' childe. Remaining in the north for a time after his embrace, finalising the conquest of the defeated city as he learned to manage his powers, Ramilies eventually returned to his people with the remainer of his army and Marcus, to the cheering arms of his people, though he kept his vampirism a secret. He would not be home for long however, and the emergence of Luther Isaac Augustus Thorvald would soon call Marcus back to Ostia, forcing Ramilies to accompany him after handing over control of the army to his second in command, not to see his home or people again for decades. Alliance with Thorvald and the First Empire ((to be continued)) Category:Important Figures Category:Vampires